


My Fault

by 3at_my_4ss



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Dragon Ball Super - Freeform, Dragon Ball Z - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/3at_my_4ss
Summary: Goku blames himself every day for what Frieza did to Krillin, even though the shorter tries to ease this guilt by saying his death brought Super Saiyan out of him. No matter what Krillin says, he still feels the shame of losing someone important to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ...........I am disappointed with the Dragon Ball yaoi fanbase. No one does Goku x Krillin anything! Why?! It's so obvious!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You still don't understand."
> 
> "I do love you, you're like the brother I never had."
> 
> I roll on my stomach then push myself in the air, flying off.

### Krillin

 

Floating, crying then exploding. I still remember the look Goku had when I looked him in his eyes, tears filling mine as I called for him. His face was in shock, but his eyes showed anger. Nowadays, I try to tell him that was Frieza did to me helped something wonderful grow, but he never listens. I just wish there was a way for me to help him and understand why he gets emotional when someone mentions Frieza killing me.

### Goku

I stood there and watched as my best friend...my love, got flung in the air and blown into bits. Tell me, how the fuck am I supposed to protect earth if I can't protect the one person I cherish most in the world. How the fuck am I supposed to be strong after seeing the image flash in my mind of Krillin's face before he was blown up, the fear in his voice as he yelled for me. What makes the situation worse is that my name was the last thing he said. Hearing him say my name sometimes gives me chills.

 

The sun shines through my eyelids as a small breeze picks up and makes the tall grass around me dance. Someone approaches me from my left, the grass rustling under their feet. The light from the sun’s blocked by the person, I slowly opening my eyes to see who it is.

 

"You can't laze around here forever, you know," Krillin says with a weak smile. I groan then roll on my side, away from him. He huffs then takes a step closer, "Come on, Goku."

 

A soft chill courses through my arms before I roll on my stomach and keep my face in the grass. I feel him sit on my back, "Fine, be that way."

 

He sighs and looks at the back of my head, "It's not your-!"

 

I start to do pushups, a small shriek of shock passing his lips.

 

"Goku, you can't ignore-," his ki rises, "listen to me!"

 

I stop in the up position, sweat dripping from the tip of my nose. Holding this position isn't a hard as it used to be, not even with one finger.

 

I sigh, "I'm listening."

 

"Good because this isn't you," Krillin gets off my back then crosses his arms, "Now look at me."

 

I close my eyes then lower myself in the grass, rolling on my back. I put my hands on my stomach then look up at him, "Go on."

 

"Frieza is dead. There's nothing to worry about. I'm here, next to you."

 

I close my eyes, "You don't understand, Krillin."

 

"You're right, I don't. But you can tell me, Goku."

 

I inhale shakily then sit up, opening my eyes to look him in his.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you too."

 

I close my eyes then sigh through my nose, laying back in the grass.

 

"You still don't understand."

 

"I do love you, you're like the brother I never had."

 

I roll on my stomach then push myself in the air, flying off.

 

### Krillin

 

I'm left speechless and confused, the wind picking up as Goku flew away. I wanted to chase after him, but I knew that wouldn't end well. I have to admit; I miss seeing him goof off. I’m not used to all this…anger and depression or whatever the hell he’s feeling.

 

I sigh, running my palm from the back of my neck to the side of it.

 

~

 

"18, I don't know what to do. I want him to forget about the whole thing, but each time I tell him to he...flies off!"

 

She sighs then continues to do Marron's hair as she does mine.

 

"How long have you two known each other?"

 

I laugh softly, "Since we were kids. I died back then, but it didn’t affect him like it is now."

 

"How would you feel if Goku was the one who died in front of you while you just stood there, in shock."

 

I wince as Marron tugs my hair, "Well! I'd feel pretty bad about it too, but that was years ago! I don't know why he hasn't forgotten about it."

 

"Give him some more time and I'm sure he will."

 

"I have been giving him time, " I turn to Marron and smile weakly, "Thank you for doing my hair, sweetie."

 

"You should grow your hair longer, daddy!"

 

"Why?"

 

"So we can play dress up and you can pretend to be mommy and wear her dress and lipstick and shoes!"

 

I laugh nervously, 18 shaking her head with a smirk.

 

### Goku

 

"This isn't like you, dad. Why are you moping around," Gohan asks as he walks in my room. Chi-Chi took Goten and went shopping in Hercule City, knowing how she is, they won’t be back until late in the evening.

 

I keep my face in the pillow, groaning angrily. Gohan opens the curtains, "There, now it's brighter in here," he turns to me, "come on dad, get up."

 

I groan again. He sighs then plops on his back next to me, "Are you still thinking about Namek?"

 

I lift my face from the pillow, anger visible.

 

"Every time I try to forget about it someone brings it up and reminds me of my mistake," my ki rises, "I just fucking stood there while Krillin was up in the air, scared shitless," my eyes start to water, "My name was the last thing he got to say," I let out an airy laugh, "Krillin tells me that his death awoken something special, something beautiful. I don't know why he doesn't hate me for letting that shit happen to him. He should be ignoring me, angry with me, yelling at me, calling me names, hurting me."

 

Gohan sighs, moving his hands behind his head. He thinks for a moment before speaking, "We all have fear, it's what keeps us sane. Some fear, though, can make us insane," he gets out the bed, "Don't let the fear of Krillin dying in front you make you go crazy."

 

I look at him then back at the pillow, "Yeah...thanks Gohan."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Stop thinking about Frieza and hit me."
> 
> My eyebrow twitches, "I'm not."
> 
> "You are."
> 
> My ki rises, "I said I'm not."
> 
> "Goku-!"
> 
> I go Super Saiyan, "Shut up!"

### Krillin

 

I wonder, sometimes, if there's something I'm missing. There's something more than just Frieza blowing me up, something deeper than that. I just can't think of it. I first noticed that when Goku told me he loved me, the other day. When I said it back, he flew away without another word. What other than brotherly love does he mean?

 

I sigh, "I don't know Yamcha. Yes, it's been a while. Alright, alright. I'll see what I can do. Bye."

 

"Going out with the guys," 18 asks from the kitchen.

 

"They want me to," I mumble as I put the phone down, running a hand through my hair.

 

18 puts the last dish in the drying rack, "You should go, get some fresh air."

 

"I hope you know they're talking about training."

 

"Go stretch your muscles,” she walks out the kitchen then light elbows me, “Goku might be there."

 

Of course she’d say something like that…now I have to go.

 

~

 

I can't believe I agreed to this, sure it's nice to be back with the gang, but...I’d rather be done with fighting. I don’t think I’m good at it.

 

Piccolo smirks, "You weaklings ready to lose?"

 

"Please," Vegeta scoffs, crossing his arms.

 

"I'm not losing to any of you,” he sneers at the Namekian, “Just for that, you and I are going to fight."

 

They fly to a nearby hill to fight, Vegeta attacking first. Yamcha looks at Tien, "Want to fight?"

 

"Sure, but we all know I'll win."

 

"Yeah right," Yamcha smirks.

 

"Want to prove me wrong," Tien asks cockily as he and Yamcha fly to another hill. I smile nervously, "Well...looks like it's you and me, Goku."

 

He sighs then gets in his fighting stance, "Let's get this I over with."

 

### Goku

 

Krillin's gotten stronger, more agile too. He's dodging my attacks seconds before they connect, I blocking all of his counterattacks. Where was this with Frieza? Is it his hair or something? No...it’s the experience he's had, the many enemies we've had to fight. From Raditz to Lord Beerus, all the battles up to now have been a way for us to raise our power levels.

 

Krillin backflips away from me and gets back in his fighting stance, "You're holding back, Goku."

 

"I know."

 

Vegeta scoffs, "Stop being soft, Kakarrot," he yells before, jumping over Piccolo's kick. Fucking Vegeta...

 

Krillin sighs then gets out defense, putting his hands on his hips.

 

"Stop thinking about Frieza and hit me."

 

My eyebrow twitches, "I'm not. _Thinking._ About anything like that."

 

"You are."

 

My ki rises, "I said I'm not."

 

"Goku-!"

 

I go Super Saiyan, "Shut up!"

 

Everyone stops fighting and looks at us, tears filling my fury filled eyes. Krillin takes a step forward, "Goku-!"

 

"No."

 

"But-!"

 

"I said! No."

 

Krillin stops then hugs himself, "Fine," he turns his head from me and closes his eyes, "be that way."

 

In a flash, I pick Krillin up in a hug. I hide my face on his shoulder, finally allowing myself to cry. I wanted to cry when I saw Frieza kill Krillin, but the rage I felt overpowered any sadness within me. The rage was towards both myself and Frieza.

 

Krillin sighs then wraps his arms around my neck, patting my back caringly.

 

"Keeping your feelings to yourself isn't healthy. You could hurt yourself."

 

"I know, but...you wouldn't understand."

 

"Understand what?"

 

"You...you. I let you die; the one person I trust most in the world. The person I've known and learned to love since we were kids. I just fucking stood there and watched you get lifted in the air and blown into pieces. I could've done something; I could've stopped him. No, I was a dumbass and just fucking stood there."

 

"Out of something bad came something powerful," he moves a piece of my hair in my face, "my death opened a door to new levels of ki and power, you didn't know was possible. Since then, you've ascended and learned more levels after this. Goku, you can't let my death throw you off your game. I’m sure there are more forms you can learn and it’s all thanks to my death."

 

I stay silent, moving my face to the crook of his neck. He whimpers a little, "Goku."

 

Crook of his neck is a weak spot, noted for later.

 

"I love you, Krillin."

 

"I-," he stops, his eyes widening as he inhales sharply through his nose and he thought back to what I told him. He moves back to look at me, his hand on my shoulder and my forehead on his chest.

 

"Goku?"

 

My ki lowers as my hair goes back to normal, I slowly looking at Krillin in his eyes.

 

### Krillin

 

That's the thing I was missing. That’s why he hasn't let this go, that's why he runs off each my death's mentioned. Hell, I don't want to mention it now.

 

Goku smiles softly then puts me back on the ground, I still a bit shocked. He loves me, but how will this work? We both have wives and a family.

 

"Goku. We...how will this work? I don’t mind us being a thing, but I need to know how."

 

"I don't know, but I'll find a way."

 

"You could be friends with benefits," Yamcha suggests, firing a ki blast at Tien to restart the fight. Goku looks from him to me, "Sound good to you?"

 

I blush then nod, pushing my lips together. Goku smiles, "Good. I want you to help me with something as soon as possible."

 

"When?"

 

"Tomorrow. Meet me here."

 

~

 

I groan as I stumble through the window of my apartment, 18 reading a book in bed.

 

"Training went good?"

 

"No, horrible! They ganged up on me, those bastards!"

 

She laughs, "Marron's in bed, you guys sure were fighting late."

 

"Again, ganged up on. No help. No retreat. Do you know how hard it is to take on two Saiyans at once, plus a Namekian and two powerful humans?!"

 

"You survived, didn't you?"

 

I sigh, "Yeah,” I groan as I scratch the back of my head, “I'm taking a shower."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slow how?"
> 
> "Slow as in working our way up to me fucking you."
> 
> I groan, but allowed him to continue.
> 
> "First can be blowjobs. Once we've got the hang of that, I'll finger you. Once you're used to that, I should be able to fuck you with no problems."
> 
> I look at my bare feet and think. I look back up at him, "No blowjobs."
> 
> Goku smiles, "Ok! Fingering first then!"

### Goku

 

I wake with a large yawn, Chi-Chi still asleep beside me. Thinking back...I didn't understand what marriage was and now that I do...I don't know how I feel about being tied down to Chi-Chi. I wouldn’t mind if it were Krillin.

 

I sigh then get out of bed, walking to the bathroom.

 

### Krillin

 

I groan softly as Marron shakes me awake. I look at her past my shoulder, "Yes, honey?"

 

"Daddy, there's a monster under my bed! It laughed and its tail stuck out from under it!"

 

I groan again then get out of bed, lazily following my daughter to her room. She stands behind me as I open the door, walking in it. Everything looks fine so far, now for under her bed.

 

I get on my hands and knees then looks under it, reaching in the pitch black area. I blink then pull out the item I felt, the battle suit I wore when I fought Frieza now in my hands. I start to panic, "Why is this here? Who would even," I turn to Marron, "Go to your mother and lock the door, don't come out until I say so!"

 

She nods then hurries to my and 18’s room, I looking to her open window. I toss the battle suit on her bed as I walk towards it. I look below then climb out it and fly in the direction I sense a familiar power level in.

 

### Goku

 

I tend to drift off when I take showers and let my mind work whenever something bothering me. Vegeta doesn't think that I use my brain, but I do. I just don't let anyone know it.

 

Just as I close my eyes, Krillin's energy snaps them open. What's he doing all the way out here this time of the night? He’s not in _the mood,_ is he?

 

I stop the shower and fly after him in only a towel.

 

### Krillin

 

As soon as I landed, I was greeted by a familiar villain.

 

I get in my fighting stance, "Why the fuck are you alive and why were you in my daughter's room?"

 

He crosses his arms and smirks, "Though I hate to say this, I'm just the delivery boy. Frieza only wanted you to have a reminder. Well...more so Goku than you."

 

I grunt, "Why?"

 

"Frieza saw the way he reacted to your death. He wants it to happen again, he wants to use you to fuel his anger."

 

"Why, Cell?!"

 

He smirks, "Because Frieza's coming back and he wants to feast on monkey when he gets here."

 

My fists shake then I gasp and turn around, Goku’s abs greeting my eyes. I look up to his face, his eyes locked on Cell. He looks like he wants to kill him.

 

"Is that so," Goku says with a smirk, walking towards Cell. He stops when their toes touch, looking Cell’s in the eyes.

 

"Well delivery boy, go tell Frieza I said," he goes Super Saiyan 2, his towel flying off.

 

"If he lays a hand on my Krillin, I'll gladly break every bone in that twink body of his."

 

Cell smirks, "You should get like this more often, Goku. Much better than the goofiness I had to deal with when I fought you," he chuckles then disappears, Goku turning to me.

 

"Why are you out here," he asks sternly.

 

"Someone broke in my home and scared my daughter. Why are _you_ out here?"

 

"I felt your energy and wanted to investigate."

 

I sigh, putting my hands on my hips. Goku sighs too, pulling me up into his arms for a hug. He hides his face in the crock of my neck, my weak spot. 18 pinches me there sometimes when I don't comply with something she wants done.

 

I whimper quietly as I blush, "Goku."

 

"Yes?"

 

"Um," I try to push him away gently, "you should get some clothes and um...move your fah!"

 

He smirks against my skin, "The crook of your neck really is your weak spot," he says before going back to biting me softly. Is it hot in here or is it just me?

 

"Goku," I moan, "stop."

 

"Why? From how hard you are, I think you're liking this."

 

"I can tell your liking my reaction," I say mockingly, his tip rubbing against my ankle. He smirks, "I like it very much."

 

"Goku I...um. It's kind of late at night uh, too late at night for this."

 

"Why did you think I told you to meet me here earlier?"

 

My blush gets darker, "Oh."

 

"Better now than later."

 

Just as he was about to rip everything off me, I manage get out his grasp.

 

"My butt's a virgin!"

 

He blinks, soon understanding what I mean.

 

"Okay so, how's about I take it slow with you."

 

I blink, slowly walking closer to him.

 

"Slow how?"

 

"Slow as in working our way up to me fucking you."

 

I groan, but allowed him to continue.

 

"First can be blowjobs. Once we've got the hang of that, I'll finger you. Once you’re used to that, I should be able to fuck you with no problems."

 

I look at my bare feet and think. I doubt blowjobs have anything to do with his dick in my ass, maybe there’s something else we could do besides fingering. For now, though.

 

I look back up at him, "No blowjobs."

 

Goku grins, "Alright! Fingering first then!"

 

It’s been a long, too long, time since I’ve seen his grin.

 

He moves to grab me, but I hold a hand up, "But not now. I've got to get home and tell Marron everything fine. She might think I died or something."

 

Goku grunts then huffs, "Stupid excuse, but alright. We can meet here later and start your _training_."

 

I nod then float to his cheek, kissing it lightly. I quickly zoom off before he can grab me, grinning happily.

 

### Goku

 

If he was trying to tease me, it worked. He’s in for one rough ride when I finally fuck him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you really think Frieza's coming back?"
> 
> Goku runs his hands through my hair, "I don't know, but Cell's back so it must be true. The real question is, who's behind all this?"
> 
> I nod in agreement, closing my eyes.
> 
> "Whoever it is can wait until after I nap, I can't keep my eyes open anymore."

### Krillin

 

I'm nervous about later on, what me and Goku are going to do. I mean who wouldn't? Goku’s probably pent up from me running away before anything happened, he'll probably have trouble holding back.

 

I sigh then groan as Marron yanks a brush through my hair, she singing a song from one of her kid cartoons.

 

"Note to self; never again," I mumble.

 

She splits my hair down the middle then ties a red ribbon near the roots, my hair now in pigtails on the sides of my head. Once finished, she gives me a mirror, "What do you think, daddy?"

 

I blink, "I uh...it's nice?"

 

"Yay!"

 

~

 

"What's up with the hair," Goku asks me, a small smile on his face.

 

"Marron wanted to do my hair," I say, blush on my cheeks.

 

Goku pulls my hair lightly, "Pigtails suit you."

 

I nod, staying very still. Goku took me to this hot spring he found, said that he'd use this place to fuck me. He told me only he knows about this place…I hope he’s right.

 

I yelp as something brushes over my hole, Goku biting the crook of my neck.

 

"Relax," he says then goes back to biting, shoving his finger in. I arch my back and moan, closing eyes and tilting my head to give Goku more access. His free hand slowly rises out the water and takes the red ribbons out my hair, it all falling to my shoulders. His free hand then trails down my body and to my shaft, playing with my slit before stroking me slowly.

 

### Goku

 

"Go...ku," he moans, I pushing my middle and ring fingers inside him to join my index.

 

"I hear you," I say against his skin. God this feel so right. It feels so natural. I had a dream about this once when I was in my teens. I found it strange that I had sex with Krillin in it and tried to forget about it. For a whole week, whenever I saw Krillin, the way he looked in the dream popped in my head. His cheeks were flushed red and a thin line of drool ran from the corner of his mouth as he moaned and begged for me, wanting me to go wild and hold nothing back.

 

Krillin squirms in my lap a little, riding my fingers as small moans creep from his mouth. His hands are on my thighs.

 

I blink in shock, my already hard cock twitching. Ah shit, I don’t think I can hold back anymore.

 

"Forgive me," I say before taking my fingers out. Krillin whimpers, causing me to smirk. That’s it, complain more. Beg for me.

 

I replace my fingers with my tip, Krillin moaning in shock.

 

"Move at your own pace. I'll try not to go Super Saiyan or rush things."

 

He nods, closing his eyes as he slowly moves down. He stops when he couldn't move down anymore, trying to get used to my size. Vegeta told me Saiyans are large between our legs and get bigger when we go Super Saiyan.

 

"You okay," I struggle to ask, clutching the grass behind me. He nods then slowly moves up, easing back down.

 

"Kami," I say through gritted teeth, trying my hardest not to go off. I want to so bad, but I don’t want to hurt Krillin. That’s the last thing I ever want to do.

 

"You can do it if you want," Krillin says through a moan.

 

"I don't think you'd like my size," I struggle to say back.

 

"I...I can manage. I've felt worse pain than this, anyway."

 

I huff then let go of the grass, moving hands back in the water. As I go Super Saiyan, I put my hands on his hips and place my forehead on the small of his back. Krillin moans as my length gets thicker, stretching him.

 

"I'm sorry love, but you said I could," I whisper before flipping positions.

 

"Go…ku. Hurry, please," he begs, moaning my name over and over. Yes, beg more, need me. Call for me more.

 

### Krillin

 

I never felt this weak and needy in my life. I never thought Goku would be the one to make me feel this way. I mean, it feels amazing so I guess it’s fine.

 

He thrusts back then eased back in, repeating this pattern for a while. Pleasure coursed through me, my hands clutching the grass. I'm on my knees, Goku above me, my forearms in the grass surrounding the edge of the springs. I think the water's slipping in my hole, helping Goku slide in and out of me easier. He started to get rough a while ago.

 

I move my knees together and arch my back, my thighs quivering. I'm so close; I feel like at any moment I could explode.

 

I shut my eyes as hit semen shoots out my slit, “Goku,” I moan loudly as my climax hits me.

 

"Done already? I haven't come yet so please bear with it a little while longer."

 

I pant as my body shivers, my vision a bit blurry. That felt too good to be true, way too good.

 

Goku turns me around then kisses me, gripping my length. He moves back, "We're far from done, my love."

 

~

 

"Do you really think Frieza's coming back?"

 

Goku runs his hands through my hair, "I don't know, but Cell's was here so it must be true. The real question is, who's behind all this?"

 

I nod in agreement, closing my eyes.

 

"Whoever it is can wait until after I nap, I can't keep my eyes open anymore."

 

Goku laughs nervously then kisses my forehead, "I’ll be gentle, next time."

 

"Yeah, yeah," I say before drifting to sleep.

 

### Goku

 

He's so cute when he sleeps.

 

I move his hair off his forehead then move my hand back, the hair falls back to where it was. I told him he wasn't ready for Super Saiyan, but he didn't want to listen.

 

I'll find out who's trying to help Frieza. I don't know how they found out about Krillin’s death, but I think they're using him to get to me. Trust me when I say, you _don’t_ want to piss me off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck,” I growl, punching the tree next to me. 
> 
> “Dad,” Goten lands beside me, “are we going to save Krillin?” 
> 
> “Not we,” I look at him then ahead, “me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this isn't long, I'll write longer later...sorry this took so long to do...

### Cell

 

“I delivered the message as you requested, but Goku would like me to deliver one of his own to Frieza.” 

 

“You can do that when my sorry excuse of a cousin’s alive,” the Friezan hisses as his tail sways low to the ground, his human army commander at his side. 

 

“Solstice. Has Pole found all seven dragon balls, yet?” 

 

“Yes, my lord. He awaits you on your vessel.” 

 

“Good,” the alien looks to me, “you should be returning to hell pretty soon, be sure to tell my cousin that Winter is coming.” 

 

“Sure,” I shrug. He smirks then walks off, Solstice following him. From what he told me, his name is Winter and he’s related to Frieza. Winter plans to bring Frieza back just to have him killed again, all to see Goku get really pissed off. Apparently, Saiyans have powers not even I know of. 

 

### Winter

 

My hand gently touches the orange sphere, smiling softly at my reflection. It took some killing, but I’ve finally found how I’ll take over the universe. I believe Frieza enslaved the Saiyans, but that was before Super Saiyan was discovered. 

 

I step back from them, “Summon the dragon and wish for Frieza back,” I walk into my ship, “I’ll be in the study when you’re done. Don’t fuck this up, Solstice.” 

 

“No need to worry, my lord. I will ensure this plan is a success.” 

 

“Good,” I smirk, “I have no time for failure, I’d hate to lose my right-hand man.” 

 

### Goku

 

I grin, “Thanks for the food,” I and Goten cheer before digging in, Chi-Chi walking in with seconds. 

 

“I don’t know what you were upset about, but I’m glad it’s over.” 

 

“Yeah,” I coo with my mouth full, “but I’m still a little down, not as much as I was though!” 

 

“Well, I’m going shopping with 18 so Goten’s going to be with you.” 

 

I blink, looking to my youngest son. Shit, I was hoping to fuck Krillin today. Ah well, I suppose Goten could help me search for clues as to who's trying to make me mad. 

 

~ 

 

“Alright, Goten, you’re going to help me look for Frieza.” 

 

“The salamander guy we fought the other time?” 

 

“Yeah. I’ll look around here and you can look over there,” I point at the open area. Goten nods with excitement then flies off, I flying in the forest. 

 

### Krillin

 

Something’s off...way off. 

 

I open the window then moves half my body out, gasping as I see the sky. Who summoned Shenron? 

 

I quickly climb through the window pane then blasts to where I feel Goku’s energy, maybe he did it. 

 

~ 

 

“Goku,” I shout before landing in front him, he shocked to see me. 

 

“Hey Krill,” he blinks. 

 

“You didn’t summon Shenron,” I ask as I look around. Goku cocks and eyebrow then looks up, his eyes widening. 

 

“Dad,” Goten lands next to me, “I found someone with the dragon balls! I think they made a wish!” 

 

“Shit,” Goku mumbles, “you two stay here!” 

 

Before Goku could move, the sky clears. The three of us look around, our eyes moving quicker than our heads. 

 

### Goku

 

“Dad,” Goten muses in concern, “I think I can feel Frieza’s energy.” 

 

“I know, Goten, I can feel it too.” 

 

Should I instant transmission to the source of the energy? Should I get these two as far from here as possible? I wonder if the others feel the energy too. 

 

“Goku,” Krillin touches my shoulder, “we need to go-,” he gets pulled away from me, disappearing behind the bushes. 

 

“No,” I shout, quickly flying in the direction Krillin was pulled. I stop when I get to the edge, looking around before trying to feel Krillin’s energy. I can’t find it, why can’t I?! 

 

“Fuck,” I growl, punching the tree next to me. 

 

“Dad,” Goten lands beside me, “are we going to save Krillin?” 

 

“Not we,” I look at him then ahead, “me.” 

 

“Alone? I don’t think that’s safe, dad.” 

 

“Explaining the situation’s going to take up time, this is taking up time! Goten, go home!” 

 

I teleport away from my son, beginning my search for my lover. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There won’t be a warm-up, nor with there be minions for Goku to fight when he gets here. We’re going to power up, all the way up, then fight until one is nothing, but ashes.  
> The thought of seeing the defeated look on that monkey face brings me joy, it makes me happier knowing he’ll probably lose all hope of winning after the short one dies before him.

### Vegeta

 

“So,” I say angrily, “your father wants to fight alone? He does know he’s unaware of who this person is, right?”

 

Goten nods, “He said explaining the situation would take up time. He also told me to go home.”

 

“That’s dumb,” Trunks snaps, “Goku’ll need all the help he can get! We can find Krillin and Frieza faster if we work together!”

 

“Well,” Yamcha crosses his arms, “we aren’t doing much by standing here. We need to start looking!”

 

“What we need,” Tien looks at him, ”is to try and see who brought Frieza back to life and why they took Krillin.”

 

“I think they want to lure dad in, Krillin the bait,” Gohan says as he rubs his chin, “somehow, the person that brought Frieza back knew about what happened on Namek. They knew Krillin’s death brought out the power in dad so, maybe, they want to try and use Krillin as a weakness.”

 

“If so,” I move off the wall, “we need to look for the midget immediately. Leave no stone unturned, search each, and every cave, forest, city, village, and anything in between!”

 

### Krillin

 

It’s painful, whatever’s happening to me right now. I don’t remember much, I do remember seeing Goku then everything going black.

I hear voices, one familiar and the others not so much.

 

I push my lips together before opening my eyes, coughing after I inhale sharply. Before me is Frieza, with him a human and another Frieza Race. Frieza’s taller though.

 

“I think we’ve done enough damage, I can feel his power draining from his body. Winter, go ahead and let our location be known.”

 

“Just so you know, cousin, I’m not sticking around when Goku comes. Need to get back to my universe.”

 

“You can go now, I can handle myself from here.”

 

“Well then,” Winter starts to walk away, “see you later, come Solstice.”

 

The human bows before leaving, Frieza turning to me.

 

“Oh, you’re awake. Good, I want you to see me demolish your precious friend before you die yourself. For, you see, I had my cousin’s right-hand-man cut you from your shoulder cross to your hip. By the time Goku gets here, if you aren’t already dead, you’ll be close to it. It’ll eat him up knowing that you died without him doing anything again!”

 

I’m too weak to move or talk back, I can barely breathe. At least I’m not tied u-! Oh shit, I have a senzu bean on me! Holy fuck! I can live through this...I will!

 

“Enjoy what little life you have left in you, I’ll be fighting Goku while you rot here.”

 

I wait for Frieza to leave before weakly moving my hand to my pocket, reaching in. My eyes widen, nothing's there. Did I already eat it? Did Frieza take it?

 

I grunt then stand up, my legs quivering as I hug my arms around my stomach. My clothes are ruined and I lost a shoe, my skin bruised and my hair's all over the place. Blood stains my clothes and arms, still spilling out the large wound.

 

“Go...ku,” I mumble weakly before clumsily walking forward, my blood dripping on the floor beneath me

 

### Frieza

 

There won’t be a warm-up, nor with there be minions for Goku to fight when he gets here. We’re going to power up, all the way up, then fight until one is nothing, but ashes.

The thought of seeing the defeated look on that monkey face brings me joy, it makes me happier knowing he’ll probably lose all hope of winning after the short one dies before him.

 

I walk towards a keyboard then presses a couple of buttons, the forcefield around this crashed ship disappearing. Both mine and the short one’s power levels can be felt now, which means the monkey should be here in seconds. Good; everything’s moving along smoothly.

 

### Goku

 

I feel it, a power level similar to Frieza and another...quickly fading. I swear to Kami if the fading one is Krillin...

 

I move my index and middle finger to my forehead then focus on one of the power levels, teleporting. As soon as I’m there, I quickly look around.

 

“Looking for me,” Frieza’s voice coos. I look up then growl as I watch him lower down, he in his golden form.

 

“Where’s Krillin,” I demand instead of ask, glaring daggers at him as rage builds within me.

 

“The short one’s slowly bleeding to death. If you want to save him before his last breath,” Frieza grins wickedly, “come at me with all you’ve got! No warm-ups, no interruptions!”

 

I growl then go Super Saiyan Blue, “Tell me where he is,” I roar as we fly towards each other, our knuckles clashing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapters later, I just wanted to get this publish! ^.^


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dodge another attack then flips back, my eyes widening when I feel the fading power level rise. I get out my fighting stance then looks to the doorway to my left, Krillin landing there. He grins, “I’m alive,” he chimes, Frieza smirking.
> 
> “Good, you made it. Now the fight can really begin,” the alien looks back to me, I quickly look back at him then getting in my stance.

###  **Vegeta**

 

It seems as though Kakarrot got to Frieza before us.

 

“They’re far,” I grunt, “I don’t know if we’ll make it in time, even if we fly at top speeds, we may arrive too late.”

 

“Better than nothing,” Gohan looks behind him, “come on! We’re following Vegeta, try to keep up everyone!”

 

###  **Krillin**

 

Goku’s here...Kami this isn’t going to end well.

 

I continue to limp down the destroyed hallway of this ship, my vision a little blurred. I would fly, but I don’t want to risk falling out of the air. Well, whatever I do, I need to hurry up and do it. If only I had that senzu bean!

 

I blink, leaning against the wall as I look in my other pocket. I completely forgot about that one.

 

I quickly reaching pulls out the green bean, sighing in relief before eating it. I wait for it to heal me before flying towards the area where Goku and Frieza are. I know this is a bad move and I should fly as far from here as possible, but I can’t. I’m not leaving Goku here to deal with Frieza by himself. As much as death scares me, I’d rather die knowing I helped him...I love him.

 

###  **Goku**

 

I dodge another attack then flips back, my eyes widening when I feel the fading power level rise. I get out my fighting stance then looks to the doorway to my left, Krillin landing there. He grins, “I’m alive,” he chimes, Frieza smirking.

 

“Good, you made it. Now the fight can really begin,” the alien looks back to me, I quickly look back at him then getting in my stance.

 

“Stay there, Krillin. I’ll be done soon.”

 

“B-but I want to help!”

 

“You’re helping me by staying there,” I say before grabbing Frieza’s fist, throwing him to my right. As he hits the wall, I try to knee him in the face. He teleports behind me then wraps his tail around my ankle, flinging me in the air.

 

###  **Vegeta**

 

“Seems as though the midget’s alive,” I say, Gohan sighing in relief. His little brother flies closer to him, “Can’t we go faster?”

 

Gohan, “We’re going as fast as we can, Goten. We’ll be there soon, I promise.”

 

I scoff.

 

###  **Krillin**

 

My eyes follow Frieza and Goku, my fist clutching my shirt and my lips pushed together. I want this to be over...all of this. Why can’t we ever live in peace? Why must we always have something to fight?

 

Goku grunts then land in front of me, “Kame,” he says as he extends his arms, “hame,” he moves his hands to his hip, a blue ki blast beginning to form, “ha,” he shouts as he thrusts his hands forward, firing his ki blast at Frieza. I use my arms to shield my eyes from the dust and small rubble that get thrashed around from Goku’s power, looking to where Frieza was when the blast is over. He’s not there, but I can still feel his energy. Goku flies up then looks around, I noticing Frieza appearing on the ground. He grins as he points his finger at Goku, firing a ki blast.

 

###  **Goku**

 

Everything moved in slow motion or, at least, to me it did.

 

Frieza fires his blast, it moving towards me as I turn around. Before I could react, someone pushes me out the way then gets hit. As they fall to the ground, I punch Frieza through the walls. I pant then run a hand through my blue hair as I realize something. The only person here, besides me, is Krillin...which means….

 

I slowly turn around, Krillin on the ground. I take a shaky step then runs towards his body, taking him in my arms.

 

“Krillin,” I shout, moving his hair out his face. His eyes are halfway open, blood slipping pass his lips. I look to where the ki blast hit him...it was one of his lungs. I was too late.

 

My eyes fill with emotions as I gently lay him down, moving my other hand to close his eyes and his mouth. Kami fucking damn it! I could’ve done something! I could've deflected it, teleported out the way, anything!

 

I let out a whimper as tears drip on Krillin’s face, I gripping my pants. My ki explodes as I lean my head back and cry out, Frieza walking in the room.

 

“He loved you so much that he died for you, how sweet.”

 

Frieza gasps as I appear in front him, I punching him. I send him flying, I following him while punching his body all over. There will be no mercy...none.

 

He lets out a weak cry as he lands, I appearing above him. I kneel down then wrap my fingers around his neck, “No matter how many chances I give you, you never fucking learn.”

 

Frieza tries to move me off him, struggling under my grasp.

 

“I’m not sparing you anymore,” a wicked smirk spreads on my face, “after I kill you here, I’ll follow you to hell and kill you there so no one can bring you back.”

 

“I-I yield,” Frieza pleas, his voice filled with fear.

 

“Too late for that,” I growl, tightening my grip. Then I feel Vegeta, Gohan and Goten’s energy, they behind me.

 

“This is new for you, Kakarrot. I’ve never seen you choke anyone before,” Vegeta muses, Gohan walking towards me.

 

“Dad, remember what I said about our fears making us go insane? I think you about too.”

 

“Let me do it...break his neck and watch him breathe his last breath.”

 

Gohan looks back at Vegeta, he sighing then walking towards me. He touches my shoulder, “Your main concern should be bringing Krillin back from the dead, I think you’ve killed Frieza.”

 

He’s right, Frieza’s not moving anymore.

 

I slowly move my hands from the villain, standing up.

 

“I’ll be on Namek if you need me, I have to wish Krillin back.”

 

Gohan, “Where do you want us to take his body?”

 

“Leave it here, you guys go.”

 

I move my index and middle finger to my forehead, teleporting to Namek.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might end this soon and make a part two or I might just end it on a cliffhanger and never touch this again because I have other stories on other websites (mainly here) I need to work on.

###  **Goku**

 

I appear on Namek, their leader greeting me as soon as I appear. I explain to him what happened and that I need to use the dragon balls, he happily allowing it. After the balls were gathered and Parunga was summoned, a Namekian translated my wish to him.

 

“He said your wish has been granted,” the Namekian tells me. I smile weakly, “Thank you. You can tell him that was my only wish, I’ll be leaving now.”

 

The Namekian nods then turn to talk to the dragon, I going back to Earth.

 

~

 

I’m sitting with Krillin’s body, waiting for him to come back to me. I’m not moving from this spot, I refuse. I don’t care if it takes a year, I’m not leaving. Now, I know it won’t take that long, I’m just saying if it did, I would.

 

I sigh then lay back, watching the sky as the clouds clear. It must’ve rained while I was gone. Were the clouds crying for Krillin?

 

I let out a chuckle then moves my arm to cover my eyes, my bottom lip quivering.

 

###  **Krillin**

 

I can see the sky...Earth’s sky. Didn’t I die? Wait, was I wished back?

 

I slowly turn my head to my right, seeing Goku laying next to me. Soft whimpers escape his mouth, he’s crying. Goku can cry? Since when? ...Stupid questions.

 

I sit up then move my lips to his, gently kissing him before moving back. During the kiss, the whimpers stopped. Goku moves his arm away from his eyes, his lids moving farther apart as he sees me.

 

“I’m back,” I say with a grin, Goku’s eye filling with tears. He hugs me, hiding his face in the crook of my neck. I whimper before hugging back, running my hand through the back of his hair as he cries on me.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whimpers, I humming in response.

 

“I’m the one who should be saying sorry, my body moved without me thinking. I knew you could’ve deflected the blast or teleported, but the thought that you couldn’t bugged me.”

 

“But you knew I could.”

 

“I’m sorry,” I say as I continue to play with his hair, stopping when he moves back.

 

“I want to hold you, can I?”

 

“You already are,” I blink, “Oh,” I blush, “S-sure.”

 

Goku smiles softly then gently pushes his lips on mine, laying back as he pulls me on top him. I moan softly as his tongue plays with mine, his hand slowly sliding down my spine as if I was made of ice.

 

“Goku,” I moaned between kisses, my toes curling as he pushes his fingers in.

 

“Let me hear you,” he says before kissing the crook of my neck, “all of you. Don’t hide your voice from me.”

 

“It’s embarrassing,” I struggle to say, moving my hips to Goku’s fingers.

 

“It’s beautiful.”

 

I push my lips together as I look at him, he looking at me. Goku kiss my forehead then sits up, I still in his lap.

 

“You want to ride me?”

 

“Do you want me to?”

 

“No,” Goku blushes, “I...want to do all the work today.”

 

My face heats up, “Adorable,” I mentally coo before kissing him, he gladly kissing back.

 

~

 

“I still remember the first time you died, too.”

 

“Oh,” I raise an eyebrow, “that was back when we were kids, right?”

 

Goku nods, “I told everyone to wait for you before we started to eat. After a while, I got worried and went to look for you...that’s when I found you lying on the floor, dead.”

 

“I was getting your power pole, right?”

 

“Yeah...you always die when you’re around me.”

 

“No true,” I huff, “well...not all the time. Anyway, I’m the strongest man on Earth, I can handle myself just fine!”

 

Goku smiles softly, “I love you.”

 

“I love you too,” I muse before realizing something, “you killed Frieza, right?”

 

“Yeah, or at least, he wasn’t moving...you don’t think-!”

 

“Yes, when I woke up here, Frieza was with someone that looked like him. His name was Winter, I think.”

 

“Maybe this Winter took Frieza while I was on Namek.”

 

“Maybe.”

 

We both sigh, “It’s always something,” Goku mumbles, I playing with his hair.

 

“Well, we should relax together while we still can. No telling when Frieza’ll pop up.”

 

“Yeah,” Goku grins, “a day with only you and me! We can tell our wives that we’re running errands together!”

 

Ah shit! I completely forgot about 18!

 

“You didn’t tell her I died, did you?”

 

“She probably felt it. I’m sure she’s ranting for Vegeta to tell her what’s going on.”

 

“Probably,” I sigh as I crawl off Goku, “we should get going.”

 

“Yeah-! Wait!”

 

“What,” I ask, a whimper escaping my mouth as something oozes out me.

 

“I’m sorry,” Goku chimes nervously, “I...kind of filled you.”

 

“Clean me out, please.”

 

###  **Goku**

 

A day with only me and Krillin, I’m so excited that I can’t stop smiling.

 

“I’m glad Mr. Krillin’s okay,” Goten grins then blinks, “dad?”

 

I hum happily then snap out my trans, “Huh? Oh yeah, I’m really happy about it.”

 

“I noticed,” Chi-Chi puts plates on the table, “how many times is this, two?”

 

“Four, including this one,” I say before stuffing my mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Welcome back, cousin.”
> 
> “Winter,” he groans, rubbing the back of his head.
> 
> “The hell am I?”
> 
> “My ship and in my universe, far out of Goku’s reach.”

###  **Goku**

 

“Ready to go,” I ask as Krillin closes the door to his home. He looks at me, “Yeah. Were we off too?”

 

“Anywhere you want!”

 

Krillin thought for a moment, “How about...the hot springs? I never really got the chance to enjoy the water because,” he blushes, “you know.”

 

I smile softly, “Alright. I’ll try to control myself.”

 

###  **Winter**

 

“Didn’t I tell him not to get killed? I could’ve sworn I did.”

 

“I believe you did, my lord.”

 

I look to Solstice, “Then why the hell did we find him near death? I swear my cousin can be so dense at times!”

 

“You are kind for healing him, my lord.”

 

“I suppose,” I sigh, “come, Solstice. You,” I look to the guard as he looks to me, “come and get me when my cousin’s fully healed, I’ll be in my observatory with Solstice.”

 

“Yes, my lord.”

 

###  **Goku**

 

It’s hard not to pounce Krillin. I know he doesn’t mean to tease, but why does he have to take his clothes off so slowly?

 

He steps out his shoes then walks towards the warm water, easing in next to me.

 

“This is nice,” he coos, “I feel like we haven’t relaxed in eons.”

 

“Same,” I rest my forearms in the grass as I look up at the sky, “and there’s no telling how long this'll last.”

 

Krillin hums, leaning against me. Kami, I want to fuck him.

 

###  **Krillin**

 

I’m going to miss times like these when the next threat to Earth, my life, or Goku’s life shows up. I wonder if we could use the dragon balls and wish for peace.

 

I scoff a loud; yeah...like it’s that easy.

 

“What was the noise for?”

 

“I was thinking to myself,” I answer.

 

“About?”

 

“It’s silly.”

 

“I still want to know.”

 

I move off him, “Well...I was thinking about using the dragon balls and wishing for peace.”

 

“Peace isn’t that easy to earn and Shenron isn’t that almighty.”

 

“Yeah, that’s why I said it’s silly.”

 

Goku leans against me, “Wishing for peace isn’t silly, just impossible at the moment. I could ask Purunga, but I don’t think even he can do that. It’s nice to think about though.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

We sit in silence for a bit, enjoying each other’s company.

 

“Hey...Goku.”

 

He hums, letting me know he heard me. I push my lips together then climbs in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. He opens his eyes, blushing when he sees me.

 

“Are you in the mood?”

 

I nod, “It’s your fault. You made my body like this.”

 

Goku smiles softly then kisses my cheek, “Good. I'll happily take responsibility.”

 

His hands go in the same direction, in the water then down to grip my ankles. I blink in confusion as he lifts my feet out the water, getting on his knees as he lays me in the grass. He places his length on mind then holds my legs to his chest, my thighs together.

 

“What’s this,” I ask.

 

“I don’t want to enter you just yet, I want to save it for later.”

 

I cock an eyebrow upward then moan in shock when Goku starts to thrust, the water on my length helping him move smoothly.

 

“Feels good, doesn’t it?”

 

“Y-yes,” I moan as he moves faster, “very good! O-oh, Goku!”

 

###  **Winter**

 

I’ve just been informed that my cousin’s emerged from the healing tank. Good, I was about to kill Solstice. He beat me in a human board game we got from Earth, Monopoly. Truly an evil game.

 

“Welcome back, cousin.”

 

“Winter,” he groans, rubbing the back of his head.

 

“The hell am I?”

 

“My ship and in my universe, far out of Goku’s reach.”

 

“Take me back, that monkey will die!”

 

“You say that, but I have a hunch he’ll kill you. Look,” I touch Frieza’s shoulder, “just admit that you can’t beat Goku. Killing the ones he loves will only infuriate him more.”

 

Frieza growls, slapping my hand away before leaving the room. I sigh as Solstice walks in, “Shall I go talk to your cousin, my lord?”

 

“No. He’ll listen to reason...eventually. For now, plan on him being with us for a while.

 

###  **Goku**

 

“Krillin,” I moan in his ear as I ease inside him, going to Super Saiyan. I know I said I was going to wait until later on to put my dick in Krillin, but his eyes were begging for me to fuck him.

 

“Go-ku,” he moans, we both stopping when we hear the rustling of leaves. We lower our energy, Goku returning to normal.

 

“Kakarot’s energy spiked and now it’s gone,” Vegeta explains. I can feel Tien and Piccolo’s energy too. I slowly pull my hips back then push forward, Krillin covering his mouth with his hands.

 

“I can’t wait,” I mouth, Vegeta and the others still on the other side of the bushes.

 

“Maybe he’s training somewhere near here and wants to be alone,” Piccolo says. There’s silence then I look up, the three flying away.

 

“D-dumbass,” Krillin pants, I looking at him.

 

“Did you cum?”

 

“Yes, and it’s your fault.”

 

“Everything’s my fault,” I muse, kissing the crook of his neck. That got him hard again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to end this here. Thank you all for reading and please join the Goku x Krillin revolution by writing and drawing fanfictions and art of these two!!!!  
> There may be a part two and there may not be a part two, depends on how I'm feeling. After a small little break and find some inspiration.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, it's up to me to inspire others to write about a ship...just like Hitoshi x Midoriya....ah, the irony!


End file.
